Verte de Jalousie
by F O R L O R N - F A T E
Summary: Beauty...innocence...optimism...everything that made him happy. Everything she couldn't be.


_**"**__**Verte**__** de **__**Jalousie**__**"**_

******  
****A fan fiction by** _F O R L O R N – F A T E_

- 

**It's about** _beauty, innocence, optimism … everything  
that made him happy. Everything she couldn't be_._  
_

**The author says **_it's been a while, FF. Now that I'm in nostalgic mode, I've found myself craving to write again and to continue with the old and abandoned fan fictions I've once worked on. I'm determined to finish what I've started this time, even though I've forgotten the purpose of this fic in the first place. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy._

The giant star hovered over the horizon, the coast beaming with blinding white light that lit up the skies. The same mesmerizing illumination quickly dissipated and was replaced with the extravagant hues of the friendly azures of the Heavens. Ebony curtains seemed opaque to the powerful rays that attempted to infiltrate them, though a beam of sunlight snuck its way through the obscure drapes. It directed its gleam towards the shut eyes of the lilac-haired teen, allowing her to groan in protest to its awakening, but eventually, she gave into its calls to 'Rise and Shine' and rubbed her violet orbs to efface any sleep from the corners of her oculi.

Dressing in her mediocre attire of a dark spandex bodysuit and a navy hooded cape that regularly hid her identity besides for her glistening amethyst hues, the gothic teen stretched her arms, extending her bosom and torso in the process. With a final yawn, the automatic-opening door slid to reveal the metallic hall of Titans' Tower as she exited her territory and loitered towards the destination in which her teammates resided each morning: The kitchen, abut from the living room.

She pictured the scene mentally before even entering the room: Cyborg and Beast Boy bickering over who the winner was of their foolish video games, Robin awaiting at the table, and –

Her thoughts were proven true as she glimpsed at the only other female that dwelled in their home, struggling to create an edible meal: her gorgeous emerald eyes concentrated on her work, as her crimson bangs caked themselves to her forehead with the assistance of batter. With a meager glance, she sighed, knowing that the foreign girl was attempting to dish another breakfast that would be impossible to digest. She wondered why the others didn't say otherwise, for they were aware of disaster, but perhaps they were too caught up in their own business that they barely noticed. Not that she wouldn't notice, anyway.

"Hey Raven," greeted the group's leader, sharing a small grin. "Sleep well?"

Taking a seat besides her considered 'companion,' in normal monotone, she replied, "Fairly." At her faint voice, the Tamarian whipped her head around, eager to greet the teen – joyfully.

"Good morning, Friend Raven!" she exclaimed in her sugary tone, "What a glorious morning, is it not? Such a morning should be celebrated with the feast of pancakes!" To her delight, the beautiful alien showed off her "gourmet" repast, consisting of a stack of fluffy pancakes, smothered in butter and toppled with what seemed to be gallons of syrup. To their bewilderment and to Raven's suspicion, the Titans stared, almost dumbfounded by the image, having Starfire's tall physique shrink from belittled confidence. "Is there … something wrong ...?" she murmured, giddiness draining from her tone.

_'They look almost … normal," _observed the dark youth, but at the same time, she wondered if their appearance was merely a façade to their taste.

"No! Starfire, there's nothing wrong," chuckled Robin, his smile bright with certainty, revolving her back to her positive mood. "They look delicious." With those words that reinforced her hope, he poked his fork into the first flapjack, the one at the very top of the leaning mountain, onto his plate. Dicing the lightweight food, he stabbed a piece with his utensil and popped it into his mouth. After a moment of chewing, taking time to scrutinize the taste, a smile spread on his features. "Better than it looks," he commented, causing a giggling Starfire, proud of her achievement. At this, the half-robot and green challenging nearly tackled the stack, yanking the sensitive battered food onto their plates.

"These are made with soymilk, right, Star?" questioned Beast Boy, more careful with his diet than his manners. Cyborg scoffed, making an inessential remark of how no one would want to eat a good meal with "fake milk." Another dispute between the two began, with Robin trying to settle both down, and Starfire proposing suggestions on how to handle the morning ruckus.

Raven just sat there, studying her atmosphere, hesitantly taking a pancake from the cooling stack. After sawing the flat cake into pieces, she idly shifted them around with her fork, toying with her food rather than devouring it. There was something gnawing at her chest, and she couldn't quite figure out what it was. Was it – resent – towards Starfire?

She lifted her chin to stare at the exotic princess, pondering if there was _actually_ something about her teammate that made her upset. She suddenly regretted gazing at her, for she found nothing but perfection in her. Compared to Starfire, Raven seemed like such an nonentity. With appearance, with personality, with reasoning. Two different people: One that was presented nothing but perfection, the other, completely flawed. Perfection is what she secretly strived for, and perfection is what she had. Her flamboyant emerald hues caused jaws to drop in awe at her being, crimson locks of hair cascading down her back, presenting her beauty. Her innocent mentality could put a smile on the most stoical face; she was the one that society loved to be around. She hated herself for not being able to be like her.

But Raven knew she couldn't help who she was. She had to cover up her feelings, for emotion only brought corruption. Was it her fault to be born half of something so evil, so morbid that she despised? Was she to blame for hating who she was? The questions lingering in her mind were stirred, mixing together, rephrased into an incoherent language she did not recognize. Her head began to ache, throbbing in confusion. She had to get away...

Without word, she arose from her seat at the table and floated out of sight to somewhere that she could have a better understanding of herself.

**The author says **_hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned._


End file.
